Kylan
Mera (adoptive mother) |friends = Naia, Rian, Tavra †, Ordon †, Gurjin, Brea, Deet, Hup, Seladon, Mayrin †, Aughra, Lore, Rek'yr, Arathim, Fara †, Seethi, Ethri, Argot, Lath'N, Mitjan, Red-Haired Paladin, Onica, Cadia, Laesid, Mera, Daudran paladins |enemies = SkekMal], SkekSil, SkekSo, SkekZok, SkekEkt, SkekLach, Arathim (formerly), Seladon (formerly) |possessions = Firca |powers = Musical abilities Talented singer Playing the Firca Dreamfasting|possessions = Firca Sword|fate = Celebrates his victory against the Skeksis}}Kylan is one of the tritagonists of Netflix's dark fantasy adventure series The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance. He is a song teller of the Spriton Clan and voiced by Shazad Latif. Kylan is also the main protagonist of The Song of the Dark Crystal by J.M. Lee. Biography Background When Kylan was young, his parents were killed and eaten by the Hunter, the Skeksis, SkekMal. At an unknown point, Kylan met and befriended Naia, becoming her best friend and companion. The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance Naia and Kylan have been travelling, searching for Rian, whom Naia hopes to return to the castle in exchange for her brother's freedom. When they find Rian at a Podling tavern, Kylan insists they are not there to fight but rather take him with them to the Castle. However, the situation gets complicated when Princess Tavra appears, revealing she intends to take Rian to Ha'rar to face justice with her mother. Rian reveals Mira's essence and promises to tell them the truth if they dreamfast with him. However, Tavra and Naia are unconvinced because the Skeksis spread lies that Rian's mind was infected. Kylan is the first willing to dreamfast with Rian and ignores Naia's protests, wishing to listen to his heart over the Skeksis' rules. Following this, Tavra and Naia become willing to dreamfast with Rian too. The four join hands and dreamfast, where Kylan and his friends learn of the Skeksis' crimes and true colors and form a dream-etching. Rian's father, Ordon, joins the dreamfast as well and learns of the truth from Rian. Now knowing the truth, Kylan and Naia decide to join the rebellion but they go to rescue Gurjin while also promising to meet in Ha'rar. Kylan and Naia are successful in rescuing Gurjin from the Skeksis. However, the trio learn that Rian has been kidnapped by SkekMal and SkekSil is taking him back to the Castle. Kylan stayed while Gurjin and Naia went to rescue him and made broth. He is reunited with Rian, Naia and Gurjin after the successful rescue from SkekSil. Rian tells Kylan and their other friends of his father's sacrifice and how he had never met a Skeksis like SkekMal. Kylan joins Rian, Gurjin and Naia in dreamfasting. Instead of normally dreamfasting, Kylan woke up in the Dream Space, where he learned from Aughra that their world was dying. However, Seladon refuses to submit, causing Aughra to return her to her body. Kylan learns of Brea and Deet's part in the tale and that they all must save Thra. Kylan must go to the Spriton Clan to join the rebellion and unite the seven Gelfling clans while Rian, Brea and Deet must travel with Lore Afterwards, Aughra sent Kylan back to his own body. The quartet left for Ha'rar, where they had found that Brea, Deet, and her Podling companion, Hup were being taken to the Castle to be drained of their essence. Rian provided the distraction while Kylan, Naia and Gurjin went to free the hostages. Kylan assured Brea they would get her and their other friends out, as soon as they were able to. However, thanks to Lore, he frees Brea, Deet, Hup, and the other paladins. SkekVar and SkekZok were terrified of the creature and quickly made a clean get away. Kylan, who was aware of Rian's lover, Mira, being drained, he stood by him as Rian told the true, whole story to the Paladins by dreamfasting. The group made their way to the Crystal Desert but seeing the vast desert, they decided to set up camp for a night. Kylan told Hup to help him find firewood for their campsite. The group hold a vigil for their fallen All-Maudra and Brea's mother. Kylan participated in the ceremony for Mayrin by starting to sing a song that would be placed in a lantern that would be heard by anyone who remembered her. He began playing his firca as the friends sang and the lantern made its way to Rek'yr of the Dousan Clan. As Brea, Hup, and Lore went to join Rek'yr for their journey to the Circle of the Suns, Kylan said farewell to Rian as they went to spark the fires of rebellion. Kylan travelled to the Sami Thicket, beseeching Maudra Mera of the Spriton Clan. He attempted to rally her to his friends' cause, but Mera refused to, because she feared the Skeksis as much as she loved him. Defeated, Kylan left Sami Thicket, where he was unexpectedly reunited with Brea and a mortally wounded Tavra, as well as Seladon, who switched sides. Kylan saw Brea and Seladon talking to their dying sister and left them alone. Kylan was later present when Rian spoke in the fires of the Crucible and Kylan heard his pleas to join him at Stone in the Wood to make their stand. However, their conversation is interrupted by skekSo, who yells that if any Gelfling join Rian, they will all die. Despite the Emperor's warning, Kylan and his companions had made it to Stone-in-the-Wood, where Kylan was reunited with Deet and Rian. Before the battle, Kylan was taught how to sword-fight, which Kylan had mastered. He witnessed as Rian fought and defeated SkekVar, the General. As soon as the Gelfling women flew up to the sky to bombard the Skeksis with grenades formed by Deet. Kylan briefly dueled skekLach, bumped into Brea, and then pressed back into the fray. However, he stopped fighting when he saw SkekMal, the Hunter, hold Rian hostage. Instead of witnessing him kill Rian, SkekMal instead was killed in front of the Gelfling and Skeksis. In doing so, resurrected Aughra, who admitted herself that she didn't think the plan would work. SkekSo ordered the Skeksis to attack the Gelfling, but just then, the other six Gelfling clans joined those at Stone-in-the-Wood. Kylan watched as Deet channeled the Darkening Against the Skeksis in an effort to protect her friends. After she killed SkekLach, the Collector, the Skeksis retreated. Kylan celebrated with the other Gelfling and cheered when Brea had found the Shard of Division. ''Song of the Dark Crystal'' Kylan appears as the main protagonist of the young adult tie-in novel, Song of the Dark Crystal, where it is revealed that Kylan's parents were killed by SkekMal. Kylan was also responsible for aiding the Gelfling create the Wall of Destiny, changing his firca from white to brown. Personality Kylan is peaceful, kind, and caring Gelfling with a love of music. He cares very deeply for his friends, as Kylan was glad to see Rian safe after he was rescued from the Chamberlain by Naia and Gurjin. Similar to Jen from the original film, Kylan carries a two-way flute called a firca. According to Aughra, she dubs him as "Wise Kylan," referring to his intelligence and peaceful nature. He was also a pacifist upon first meeting Rian, assuring him that he and Naia did not come to fight him. However, Kylan learned how to sword fight, thanks to Rian teaching him. Physical Appearance Abilities Navigation Category:The Dark Crystal Characters Category:The Jim Henson Company Characters Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Elves Category:Dark Fantasy Characters Category:TV Show Characters Category:Tritagonists